TUA Universe Lore
This is a list of official TUA Universe fanlore confirmed by either 2Gamma or Zack First. THE WORST DISASTER IN TUA UNIVERSE - NOT MONSTERS, NOT VILLAIN MACK, BUT THE TF VIRUS? This one might sound odd, but this is a heavily planned out theory that explains the Goji's Blog rewrite, why the TF Virus seems like an emergency in the original Goji's Blog, the reason behind the abuse in Totodilia, and the odd appearance of "Totodiles" such as Buddy that seem to be a different species. Talk about tackling multiple things with one theory! The theory is the following: In Goji's Blog 2, a small facility in Europe is testing on Pokemon in a humane manner. One day, a scientist was testing with Totodile DNA due to the fact that this testing would harm the poor creature, when the DNA infected him and turned him into a Totodile overnight. This spread to the facility after he went to work, then it slowly infected all of Europe. Either by a plane or a cruise ship, a person infected but not transformed yet arrives in America, and starts infecting people there. The virus quickly spreads to the city where Goji and Justin live, as they accept their fates as a way to escape Mack... only to see Mack hate them even more. So far, it seems pretty normal. During the events of Goji's Blog 3, the effects of the virus other than transformation kick in. The virus begins slight scale mutations making Totodile scales flaky and gray, however, this does not reach the two bloggers until November 2nd - two days after the end of the original Goji's Blog trilogy! After this, more physical effects kick in - disappearance of legs, heavy bloating, deformity of head, swelling of arms and lips, and finally the dissappearance of all features except the arms and lips, reducing the victims to human-sized gray blobs with giant arms and lips. They are nicknamed "Grizzlediles," due to their gray appearance and former species, however, some still refer to them with their old name. In a different part of the world (presumably far from Europe - possibly Australia or East Asia?) a group of thousands of humans have went into a bunker built incase of a similar epidemic, under one defense condition - they kill every Totodile they see, including non-mutated cute variants. While most people refuse due to how cute normal Totodiles are, some are desperate enough to not become infected they choose to hide in the bunker to help kill off the victims. Meanwhile, the victims have mind changes - they now think every human is their "Ownie," and want to hug and kiss them in the most loving way possible. Other than this, the only thing they know is their new name - a synonym of the word "Friend" amongst males or a synonym of the word "Love" amongst females. These disgusting, obsessed creatures roam around the Earth looking for new "Ownies," while the people in the bunker have multiplied via having kids - it has been about 2 or 3 years since the bunker was built. This starts the events of Totodilia, where Totodiles are lured into the bunker via promises of "love and affection" but are then either burnt slowly and painfully for the least obsessed ones, put into painful torture machines and torn apart for the normally obsessed ones, and baked alive then eaten for the most obsessed ones. This is a clever coding style to tell which Totodiles should be the most urgent to kill off. Two special Totodiles, named "Bestfriend" and "Pal," wander into the bunker - you may know them from before they mutated as two specific famous bloggers. They are both baked alive, as the virus has been especially harsh to them. Then a Totodile named "Buddy" ventures down - formerly one of Justindile's friends. He is brutally tortured with his arms and lips removed then baked after lovingly staring at a survivor. This begins the horrific events of Totodilia - too brutal to describe here. This is the end. The TUA Universe crew, after ending Totodilia, decides to rewrite the Goji's Blog series instead of continue it to remove this virus as the virus has caused Totodilia, and without the infamous torture facility, the virus will wipe mankind off the planet. The rewrite has been confirmed to remove the Totodile TF Virus and either remove it or replace it with a new TF Virus without such side effects, causing just transformation into a Pokemon instead of mutation and mind change. MACK'S PAST - SUPRISING Mack's CONFIRMED Past. Let's go! This one's pretty short but might be surprising to most. Mack was once a human by the name of John, who had a major rivalry with another person at his workplace named Justin. Both of them hated each other, however, they were not too mean to each other. John was obsessed with the Zigzagoon species, and was pretty desperate to see what life as one was like. One day, a scientist Ottsel known as Plenta (yup, the same Plenta from TAU3 and Goji's Blog) promised that he could make him a Zigzagoon. He reluctantly accepted, knowing it had a 6% chance of death and a 68% chance of injury, but when he woke up he had fully transformed, however, Plenta had kept several defining features on him such as his jacket and his glasses, the latter which he removed. He then went into the wild and attempted to survive and live just like a wild Zigzagoon, going as far as temporarily letting himself be captured by a trainer. However, he found it upsetting he was being treated like a normal wild Pokemon instead of a former human, so he escaped and went to a new city. From there, the events of TUA1 happened, but an evil Zigzagoon named Mackle was trying to give him a bad reputation, stealing his newly-acquired nickname he obtained after his "trainer" named him that. The only evil thing he had actually done was the events of TUA3, where he teamed up with his friend to get revenge by turning Justin into a Pokemon he was neutral about then launching him all the way to space, attempting murder. Luckily, he managed to restore his reputation and Mackle was killed.